


Adventures with Richie and His Momma

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Series: Adventures of Richie and Foggy [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Foggy Nelson is a great momma, Frank and Matt are the gay uncles, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Sequel to Adventures in Babysitting with Vigilantes.Richie hasn't said a word since he started living with Foggy. But that all changes one fine Saturday morning.





	Adventures with Richie and His Momma

Four days with Richie and Foggy found out that he is different from most toddlers his age. Foggy guesses it has something to do with the fact that the kid was traumatized by the death of his parents but unlike most two-year-olds, he doesn’t cause a fuss. In fact, he eats all his vegetables and lets Foggy give him a bath without problems. He also sometimes gets into Foggy's lap and hugs him out of nowhere. That part breaks Foggy's heart a little because he knows the kid misses his family. 

Foggy took the whole week off from work because 1. He deserves some time off after working his ass off from sun up to sun down for a whole year and 2. His kid needs him right now. And yes, Foggy’s only known Richie for less than a week but he has already accepted the kid as his own (he doesn't like to think about what will happen once everything is solved and Richie is taken away fro him). Foggy takes his job as Richie’s parent very seriously and like most new parents he has been obsessively reading mom blogs and parenting books while trying to figure out why his baby isn’t speaking. Yeah, that’s another problem he has been facing with Richie. Foggy along with Matt (and even Frank) have tried to get Richie to talk but the little guy doesn’t let out a single peep. Giving up, Foggy decided that if Richie didn’t talk in the next few days then he will just have to take him to a shrink. 

But then two days later, while Foggy’s making eggs for their Saturday morning breakfast, something amazing happens. 

“Damn, I didn’t even ask if you like eggs. I am such a terrible parent,” Foggy chastises himself as he scrambles the eggs in the frying pan. He turns down the heat before looking over at Richie who’s on the floor in the living room intently watching the X-Babies vs A-Babies cartoon. He enjoys watching those tiny tots go off on their sneaky adventures. “Hey, Richie,” Foggy gently calls out to the kid. 

Richie tears his eyes away from the TV screen and blinks at Foggy. 

“Buddy, you do like eggs, don't you?” Foggy asks not really expecting anything more than a nod or a shake of his head. 

“Yes, momma,” the kid says before looking back at the TV screen. 

Foggy, the idiot that he is, doesn’t realize what just happened. He just replies, “Okay, good,” before going back to cooking the eggs. A few seconds later, his hand stills and heart skips a beat when he realizes  _ that the kid just spoke.  _ “Wait… what did you just say?” Foggy asks looking up again. 

Richie looks over at him and an adorable little frown covers his face as he replies, “Yes, momma.” 

“You just- you just talked!” Foggy says excitedly and rushes around the kitchen counter and comes to a stop in front Richie. “I’m not even bothered that you called me momma because OH MY GOD, YOU JUST TALKED!!” He all but shouts the last part. “Can- can you say it again? I don’t care if you call me momma but can you just say it again? Please?” 

Richie blinks at him again and looks like he's contemplating. Foggy’s almost worried that he might have scared the kid in this excitement but then he pretty much lets out a weep of joy when Richie says, “Momma,” and tilts his head to the side. His floppy brown hair falls over his eyes that makes Foggy clutch at his heart and fall to the floor on his knees next to the kid. 

“You just called me, momma,” Foggy repeats Richie’s words and leans in to kiss the top of his head. “I have to tell Matty this,” he says to himself and gets to up from the floor again. 

Foggy rushes back to the kitchen, only for his nostrils to be hit with the stench of something burning. Shit. The eggs. He quickly turns off the stove but unfortunately for him, the eggs are a lost cause. Any other day, Foggy would be pretty pissed but right now he’s so excited that he doesn’t even care that he burned their breakfast. 

Foggy gets the burner phone Matt gave him and browses to the contacts list before hitting call on Frank’s number. The guy answers his phone on the second ring, “What?” Says Mr. Grumpy in his grumpy voice. His voice sounds deeper than usual and Foggy figures he probably woke the guy up. Whoops. 

“Well, good morning to you too, Sunshine,” Foggy replies teasingly. “You and Matt. Get here now.” 

There’s a shuffle on the other end and Foggy’s pretty sure he hears Matt’s sleepy voice. 

“Why?” Frank asks, sounding more awake but not any less annoyed. 

“Just do as I say. It’s about Richie and it’s important,” Foggy answers, trying to remain as vague as possible. “Oh and get us some breakfast. See you soon!” He adds before hanging up quickly. Yep, that should get those two here in record time. 

***

Exactly thirty minutes, Foggy and Richie open the door to Matt and Frank standing outside looking like zombies. Matt’s dressed in a pair of gray sweats and a black t-shirt, while Frank has on a pair of black joggers and a zipped up hoodie with the hood covering his head. And this time instead of an assault rifle, Frank instead has a bag in his hand that reads Sullivan Street Bakery on it. 

Foggy adjusts Richie from where he has the kid settled on his hip and offers the two guys a wide smile. “Good morning, fellas,” he says as he steps aside and lets them in. 

“Foggy, what’s going on?” Matt asks, his voice laced with worry. 

Frank shuts the door for them before coming to a stop beside Matt. He doesn’t say anything but instead just looks between Foggy and Richie. Foggy can tell that the guy is worried. 

“Well…” Foggy trails off. “Something exciting happened this morning,” he adds looking over at Richie and offering him a smile instead. Richie pouts at him and buries his face into Foggy’s neck. 

“What happened?” Matt asks, sounding even more concerned now. 

“Richie just talked!” Foggy replies excitedly. 

“What?” The two men demand at the same time as their eyes widen almost comically. 

“Yes!” Foggy replies as he kisses the top of Richie’s head again. “My baby spoke for the first time!” 

“Wow, that’s awesome, Foggy. What did he say?” Matt continues to ask. 

“Hey, Richie, can you tell Uncle Matt and Uncle Frank what you said this morning?” Foggy gently requests. 

Richie looks at him again before stubbornly shaking his head and burying his head into Foggy’s neck again. 

Foggy sighs before saying, “Come on, Richie, please? For me?” When the insistence doesn’t work, he adds, “I’ll let you eat your favorite chocolate ice cream for dinner.” That’s probably a bad idea for so many reasons but Foggy can deal with the evening sugar rush this once. 

“Momma,” Richie mumbles into Foggy’s neck. 

“Did he just call you… momma?” Matt asks, surprised. 

Foggy enthusiastically nods at him in return. “Yep, he sure did!” 

“That’s-” Matt starts to say but doesn’t finish his thought. 

“-Nice?” But Frank finishes his thought for him. 

Foggy rolls his eyes at the two men. They both look like they aren’t sure what else to say, though they do look amused. “Guys, it’s okay. He could call me Grandma for all I care. So long as he says something,” Foggy informs them. “Now come on, today is an awesome day and Richie and I would like to celebrate it with Richie’s gay uncles.” 

“Gay uncles?” Matt asks in amusement as he follows Foggy into the kitchen. 

Foggy settles Richie in his high chair before saying, “Yep! I have decided. I am Richie’s cool single mom and you two are the gay uncles that drop in once in awhile and spoil him. Together, we’re a wonderful little family.” 

That even makes Frank smile so Foggy counts it as a win.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love it when guys call themselves someone's mom. Like Hagrid and his dragon baby.


End file.
